invader buster club
by the invader teen14
Summary: There's a new boy in Single Town but whats odd about his is that his skin is...GREEN! but when an old enemy returns from his past can He and the MBC work together to stop this enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Invader Buster Club (Monster Buster Club/Invader Zim)

Hello this is my first fanfiction story so I hope you enjoy it. This is what happens when the irken zim and the monster buster club meet!

Chapter 1:Single Town

In a place called Single Town there were four kids Cathy, Danny, Sam and Chris. Now these four looked like normal kids, but the truth is they are a secret team of alien crime fighting kids called the monster buster club! And Cathy wasn't human. She was an alien from the planet Rhapsodia! Throughout each mission Cathy felt like earth was her home planet and her friends were her family, although the MBC had met many different aliens, good and bad, nothing would prepare them for the alien they were about to meet


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:close encounters

"Chris look out!" Sam yelled as the octovore almost knocked the MBC into a wall, with that warning Chris leapt out of the way and started blasting at the alien. However the octovore grabbed the MBC and started to shake them violently.

"Hey ugly! let go or I'll…" Danny said, but it was no use the octovore was about to devour the MBC when suddenly a bright flash was shot at the alien, as the MBC fell down they saw a familiar face holding a vacuator. It was Chris's little brother John.

"super John to the rescue!" he said as he held the vacuator with pride"since I help you guys catch the alien can i-" the MBC knew what he was gonna ask and the answer was-

"No John!" Cathy said "you're still too young!"

"besides you can get hurt" Chris said "and how can I explain to mom and dad that you got attacked by and alien?"

"good point" John replied, John meant well to Chris and he always wanted his little brother to be safe.

"see you guys back at the clubhouse" Danny said, he decided to take a short cut through the park as he saw it the quickest way when suddenly Cathy caught up to him.

"hey Danny! Prepare to re-meet Cathy lass!" she said as she was acting the super hero she once thought up "and prepare to become my new sidekick… the amazing Danny!" soon the two were acting like the two greatest super hero's ever. But the two didn't realize two things one was they didn't tell each other they like each other yet and the other was that a small purple spacecraft was about to crash in the park, suddenly Danny looked up.

"Cathy look out!" he yelled and he pushed her out of the way and both fell on top of each other, when they got up they saw something come out of the spacecraft. The two hid behind the bush's and saw three figures.

the first figure probably looked about John's size and had black antenna on top of his head and red eyes and no visible ears or nose features. He wore a magneta red shirt and black pants, boots and glove, on his back he had a strange round object.

The second form looked shorter and was silver gray, it had blue eyes and a antenna on its head also, the small form also showed no visible eyes or nose features.

The third form seemed to be the size of a chihauhau and was round, its eyes were sideways and it looked like a small purple moose that was…Squeaking?

"Not one of my better landings" the first form said as the three turned around to see the now wrecked spacecraft "we might as well take refuge here in this DISGUSTING city!"

"Cool" Cathy and Danny said together.

"Tomorrow I shall enroll myself in the nearest education system to appear as a a normal earth pig" the first form said.

"Will there be waffles?" the second form asked.

"no GIR there will be no waffles" the first form replied "if this city is like anything the last one we were in then they all shall know the name of…" suddenly Cathy sneezed "who's there? Who dares invade the property of ZIM!?"

"RUN!" Danny yelled and he and Cathy ran back to the clubhouse, the second form started to follow them but the first one stopped him.

"No GIR let them go we shall deal with them later" the first said.

"YAAAAAAA!" the second form yelled.

"BE QUIET!" the first yelled


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the new kid

"And he had black things coming out of his head!"

"And red eyes!" Danny and Cathy were Chris and Sam about their encounter last night.

"Cathy you and Danny were probably just tired last night" Sam said.

"Yeah you two must have hallucinated" Chris said.

"No way we saw an alien spaceship and aliens" Cathy said in a nervous voice.

"Well we can check it out later, right now we're late for class" Chris replied, as the four entered the class room and sat down at their desk's they noticed something strange. In front of the class was a boy who had lavender purple eyes and his hair and height was similar to John's, he was wearing a magneta red shirt, black boots, gloves and pants. But there was something interesting about this boy… he had no ears or nose! And his skin was…. GREEN! Just then walked in the room.

"Good morning class, meet our newest student" said "His name is Zim".

"Zim?" Danny thought to himself "What kind of name is that?"

"Zim if you have something to say, say it now" said.

"Hello friends" Zim started "I am a perfectly normal human worm baby, you have nothing absolutely nothing to fear just pay no attention towards me and we'll get along just fine"

"Thank you Zim now go take your seat next to " said, Zim started to walk towards his desk but from what Chris and Sam could see it looked more like marching, as he took his seat he saw Danny and Cathy next to him.

"So they are here!" Zim thought to himself "Excellent soon I will wipe out their memories of last nights encounter" Zim suddenly raised his hand, which interrupted the subject was talking about.

"Yes Zim?" he asked.

"In the event of say a full scale alien invasion, how prepared would this planets defenses would be? Tell me!" Zim asked, just looked strangely at Zim and went back to the lesson. Meanwhile Danny threw a note at Chris and urge him to read it.

Danny: Did you see the new kid?

Chris threw the same note at Sam and Sam threw it at Cathy, soon they secretly threw notes at each other.

Chris: Yeah your point?

Danny: Just look at his skin, its GREEN! And he has no ears or nose!

Sam: Danny just because someone's new doesn't mean you have to judge them.

Danny: But he's so weird looking.

Cathy I think he's cute and funny looking.

Danny: I think he's and alien.

Just as the note was about to hit Chris's desk a black glove shot out and caught it and Zim opened the note and began to read it. As a shocked Chris looked on the bell rang and and the class exited the room for next period, Zim ,However, walked up to Chris's desk.

"I believe this belongs to you!" He growled at Chirs.

"Uh…. Yes thank you Zim" Chris said.

"I AM NOT AN ALIEN!" Zim yelled and ran out the classroom door, in the hallway Zim saw Cathy and Danny alone and he started to walk towards them. While the two were talking Zim hid behind Danny and pulled an odd device out of his pocket, Chris suddenly entered the hallway and saw Zim behind them, Zim saw Chris and ran to next period.

Later in the cafeteria…

"Behold the ultimate snowfort!" Danny said as he showed his friends a picture of a snowfort idea he drew up the other night, while Cathy was admiring the drawing Sam saw Chris had a troubled look on his face.

"Chris whats wrong?" She asked, suddenly she saw why Chris had a troubled look on his and Danny and Cathy saw too. Standing in front of them was Zim and he was looking at the snowfort drawing.

"Tell me what is this structure?" Zim asked the four.

"It's going to be our super snowfort" Cathy said "It will allow us to win snowball fights and its big enough for four people".

"But it looks more like a fortress suitable for war than a fort for snowfights" Zim said, chris looked at the picture and he had to agree by the way it looked, it did look like a war fort.

" and this snow stuff.. outside.. Is it poisonous?" Zim asked nervously.

"Only if its yellow" Danny joked and he and Cathy were laughing their heads off, but Chris and Sam didn't find the joke very funny.

"No Zim snows not poisonous" Chris said "snows just water crystalized into"…

"WATER!?" Zim yelled "Oh..Uh.. Right water well Zim thanks you uhh.." he realized he didn't know their names.

"I'm Cathy"

"I'm Danny"

"Chris"

"And I'm Sam"

"Yes well Zim thanks you still" Zim said and like that he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: At Recess

"Zim seems like a pretty nice gut huh Chris?" Sam asked Chris at recess.

"Well..." He said.

"Well what?"

"Earlier today in the hallway I thought I saw Zim… stalking Cathy and Danny" Chris said.

"Stalking Cathy and Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and he ran when he saw me" He said "Hey where are Cathy and Danny?"

"They're having a snowball fight over there" She said, pointing to the woods. Nearby Zim saw Cathy and Danny doing their snowball fight and he saw that they were alone.

"Yes their alone" he thought to himself "Now I can wipe their memories" soon he was maniacally laughing and that caught everyone's (even mark's) attention, he soon saw that everyone was looking at him.

"I'M NORMAL!" he yelled and that pretty much convinced everyone, he ran and hid behind a wall and whispered into a device on his wrist "GIR! bring me the memory wiper!"

"Yes my master!" a voice replied on the device.

Meanwhile…

Danny and Cathy were going all out with their snowball fight, Danny threw a snowball so hard that it hit Cathy too hard and she fell down in the snow, Danny ran to see if she was okay.

"Oh man! Cath are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm okay" she replied, Danny smiled and knew his friend was okay and Cathy smiled back, they didn't realize they were hand in hand. All of a sudden a lime green dog head popped up and the dog and the two stared back at each other, across the school Zim started to get impatient.

"GIR!" he yelled into the device "where are you?" he was starting to get annoyed "where is that robot?"

Meanwhile…

"Chris just because Zim new and has a strange name and looks weird doesn't mean he's an alien" Sam said to Chris as he was using the A-scanner near Zim's locker to check for alien activity. Chris was still unconvinced he wanted to make sure Sam and his friends was safe, Chris and Sam always liked each other but there were chances to tell each other their feelings but each opportunity was missed by and alien attack.

"Hey guys look at what I and Cathy found!" Danny said as he and Cathy ran towards the two, they saw that Cathy was holding a strange green dog.

"Isn't he adorable? And I'm not allergic to him" Cathy said as she scratched the dog behind the ears "Can we keep him PLEASE? PLEASE?" she asked with her eyes wide with excitement.

"I don't know Cathy it doesn't look like any breed I've ever seen before" Chris said.

"Hey it isn't my dog, go crazy you two" Sam said.

"WOO HOO!" Cathy said with excitement.

"Come on little guy catch us if you can!" Danny said as he and Cathy started to run to the door.

"WOO HOO! WE'RE RUNNING WE'RE RUNNING!" the dog exclaimed, Chris and Sam suddenly stared in disbelieve.

"Did that dog just talked?" Chris asked Sam, Sam nodded with her mouth open. Suddenly the school's front doors opened and Zim walked in and saw the dog.

"GIR!" Zim yelled as he walked towards Cathy, Danny and GIR while bumping into Mrs. Rollins along the way.

"HI MASTER HAVE YOU MET MY NEW FRIENDS SILLY GIRL AND POINTY HAIR?" GIR asked his master.

"He's your dog Zim?" Sam asked.

"Yes He's my dog and I have met Cathy and Danny and like a good dog you will obey me now come on GIR!" Zim said.

"No I don't want to" GIR replied, Zim was surprised by the response GIR gave him.

"WHAT!?"

"I want to stay with silly girl and pointy hair" said with a smile, Zim suddenly got furious at him.

"I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!" Zim yelled.

"No" GIR said again.

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE…." Zim started to raise his hand as if to slap the innocent little creature.

"Hey don't do that!" Cathy said and tried to stop Zim.

"SILENCE AND GET OFF ME YOU SMELL LIKE...UH... A GIRL!" Zim said.

"HALT SOLDIER!" a female command sergeant voice said, the kids turned around to see Mrs. Rollins and she was angry "You have broken school law for bringing a dog at school grounds and nearly abusing it, that's two weeks detention"

"Detention? Fool! Do you expect me ME! To take detention for bringing GIR here? Have you the brain worms?!" Zim yelled at Mrs. Rollins.

"Back talking to the principal, that's three weeks detention" Mrs. Rollins said and she walked to her office.

"School rule one Zim" Danny said "Don't upset the principal".

"Shut your noise tube" Zim said, the school bell rang and it was time for next period and Cathy, Danny, Sam, Chris and Zim proceeded to their next class.

"Hey Zim!" Sam yelled as she caught up to the green boy "You ok?"

"No Sam Zim is not ok" Zim said "I have gotten detention on first day of earth-school!"

"Well if you like you can help us build the snowfort on Saturday" Sam said, Zim was confused by this.

"Is this filthy human trying to befriend me the mighty and powerful ZIM!?" he thought to himself

"Um…ok" He said.

"Great meet you in the park on Saturday" Sam said and she walked to next period.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A secret mission.

After five days of homework and the new kid Zim's "normalness" the weekend had finally come and it was only 10:00 AM, Zim wasn't to see his new friends for another hour. GIR however was on his own self-proclaimed secret mission to find Cathy and Danny or as he called them "Silly girl and Pointy hair", Soon he caught sight of a yellow house that he knew for certain was Cathy's. But he didn't want Zim to know he was gone or he might take away his monkey show privileges, soon GIR came to the front door of the house and knocked on it and waited for Cathy to answer it, but instead he was greeted by Mr. Smith.

"Hi!" GIR said.

"Well hello there little critter" Mr. Smith said "You must be that dog Cathy told me about, She's around back in the clubhouse"

"Thank you" GIR said.

"Your welcome" Mr. Smith replied.

Meanwhile…

"But he has green skin" Danny said to Cathy as they were discussing about Zim.

"Maybe it's just a skin condition" Cathy replied.

"And no ears and nose is also part of a skin condition? Cathy that's not normal for a skin condition" Danny said.

"Okay I agree but the only species that has no ears or nose is…. No… Couldn't be" Cathy said.

"What?" Danny asked but was interrupted by a knock at the door, Cathy went to answer it and was happy to see GIR at the door.

"Hi GIR!" Cathy said.

"HIIIII!" GIR said.

Meanwhile…

Zim was furious when he found out GIR was gone, he and minimoose were looking for Cathy's house. He was sure GIR was there, the only problem was he didn't know where Cathy lived! Or any of friends for that matter!

"That little robot! Leaving the base for those stinking humans!" Zim said as he walked up to house that he was sure that was Cathy's. he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer, but instead mark answered.

"Can I help you" Mark asked Zim.

"I am looking for the human Cathy!" Zim said.

"Oh you mean the loser Danny's friend? She lives two blocks down" Mark said.

"Yes Zim thanks you" Zim said, as he headed to Cathy's house Mark muttered the word "Weirdo" at Zim.

"This must be-" Zim suddenly heard laughing in Cathy's backyard and went back to see GIR, Cathy and Danny making snowangels.

"GIR!" Zim yelled.

"HI MASTER!" GIR said to and angry looking Zim.

"How dare you leave the house GIR!" Zim said.

"But I wanted to play with silly girl and pointy hair" GIR said as he was looking down at the ground with a sad expression on his face, Zim was suddenly guilty for being angry at GIR. GIR and minimoose were something like his only friends/family.

"Okay GIR you can still play with silly girl and pointy hair" Zim said "But you have to clean up the mess you made at the house later on".

"OKEY DOKEY!" GIR was eager to stay with his friends "YAY I GET TO STAY WITH SILLY GIRL AND POINTY HAIR!"

"Hey guys!" the five turned around to see Chris and Sam walking towards the clubhouse.

"How's it going?" Sam asked.

"Hey Zim what's that?" Chris asked as he pointed to the miniature moose floating and squeaking in mid-air, Zim however wasn't listening he was looking at the strange array of alien plants all around the backyard. He was intrigued by the one particular alien plant.

"A cassanova vine?" he thought to himself "how did it get here? They only live on floribia". Suddenly he snapped back into reality when Chris called his name again.

"Hello earth to Zim, what is that?" Chris asked again.

"HUH? Oh… Uh… That's minimoose my other sidekick!" Zim said "Yep been with me the whole time".

"Well are we going to the park to build the snowfort or what?" Danny asked, Suddenly He and the others were looking at something on top of Sam's head.

"Hey Sam where'd you get that cat?" Cathy asked.

"Huh? What cat?" Sam asked, she suddenly felt a cat's tail brushing against he neck and she grabbed the cat "Hey there little guy, Where did you come from?" She asked in a sweet voice. The cat had dark gray fur, piercing red eyes and pointed ears.

"MIMI?!" Zim yelled, the cat ,as if like liquid, slipped away.

"You know that cat Zim" Danny asked the terrified boy.

"Nope never seen it before in my life" Zim said.

"Well come on lets get to the park" Danny said, as the kids and animals walked (minimoose actually floated) to the park Cathy and Sam noticed that Zim looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Impossible" he thought to himself "She was thrown into deep space, she can't be here. Great now I'm turning into a paranoid numskull like…Him.."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: In the park and a new, new kid?

Later in the park the kids (GIR and minimoose included) began to work on their snow fort, Cathy even talked Danny into making extra room for Zim and his pets. While Zim was building half of the snow fort (Don't worry he bathed in paste before doing so) he noticed that Cathy and Chris kept looking at him strangely.

"Zim can't be Irken" Cathy thought to herself "But then why is his skin green?" throughout the day Chris noticed that him, Cathy, Danny and Sam shared something in common with Zim and his pets, Chris found minimoose to be a good companion mostly because he helped out the most and he was very quiet, Zim and Danny always cursed Sam under their breath whenever she told the two what was right about the fort. Chris and Zim also shared the same intrest in science and Cathy and GIR were both bubbly and optimistic, after an entire afternoon the kids and animals got only half the giant fort done.

"Doesn't it look great?" Danny asked "For being half done that is".

"Yeah Danny it does look great" Cathy replied, the five kids looked at each other with warm smiles, but when Zim smiled his teeth seemed to be shaped irregular. But he was glad he had people he could trust, suddenly he saw something moving behind the trees.

"So Zim what do you think about the fort" Sam asked but there was no response "Zim? Hello Zim" she asked again, turning around the kids saw Zim and his pets running away.

"Hey where are thay going?" Cathy asked.

"I don't know" Chris said "Sam?" he saw that Sam was chasing after them and she had an mad face.

"Hey Sam wait for us!" Cathy yelled, During the chase Chris began to get worried about Sam and what she was going to do to Zim. Because Zim actually made fun of some kids and actually pushed one off a chair near his table with a nasty look on his face at school once, he was worried Sam would get hurt by Zim. But he didn't cause harm to him or the others so why did he make fun of and harm those other kids?

"Sam…." Chris panted "Why did you… Sam?" Chris saw that Sam was looking at something strange and she had everything to right to do so, He, Cathy and Danny were soon looking at the strangest building the kids had seen yet. The build looked like a two or three story house that had green paint, a purple roof, one giant window and two small windows on the sides. The door looked like a bathroom door and there was a massive satellite on the roof, Five of six gnomes were in the front and a flamingo and a sign that said I HEART EARTH was on the lawn two. But on the sides of the house there was massive wires that were connected to two houses and that house was completely glowing!

"Is that…Zim's house?" Danny asked.

"It has to be" Sam replied as she walked to the front door and the other three kids followed.

"Hey Danny?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah Cathy?"

"Do you ever feel like your'e being watch by something?"

"No" He replied "Why?"

"Hey Zim are you in there?" Sam asked as she was knocking on the door "Cause if you are then you bet-"

BOOM!

"What was that?" Chris asked, suddenly the gnomes started to fire lasers from their eyes and the kids were avoiding every shot.

"MBC POWER UP!" the four kids said together as they raised their arms to reveal the MBC V-COMS. In a moment the kids had transformed into their suits and began to fire at the gnomes.

"LOOK OUT!" Chris yelled "those gnomes are made out of some unknown alien technology!" suddenly a laser was shot right at Cathy and she fell down and she began to cry softly.

"CATHY!" Danny yelled in a scared voice, he rushed to her side to see if she was okay. He hated to admit it but throughout each mission Danny grew closer to Cathy and and at times he nearly forgot Wendy but he started to like Cathy more.

"Oh man Cathy" Danny said as he picked he up "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay" She replied, both kids smiled at each other and began to look deeply into each other's eyes.

"Hey lovebirds!" A familiar voice yelled, the two snapped back into reality and saw John "Need some help?"

BOOM!

The three turned around to see an exhausted Chris and furious Sam over the remains of the gnomes.

"HEY ZIM!" Sam yelled as she turned to face the house "WHAT EVER YOU WERE THINKING IT WASN'T FUNNY YOU BIG JERK!" she stomped with an worried Danny, a injured Cathy and a surprised John, Chris turned to face the house and walked to the door.

"Zim?" he asked as he knocked on the door "Sam didn't mean to yell at you but she was right that wasn't funny" and he walked away.

Meanwhile…..

In a secret base underneath Zim's house, Zim (minus his disguise) had watch the event from an Irken computer.

"Great now I have two problems" He said to himself "She could be here and those humans are the monster buster club, across the room a very upset GIR (minus his disguise) was sitting on a desk.

"I miss silly girl and pointy hair" GIR said.

"Silly girl and pointy hair will have to wait GIR" Zim said "Right now we have bigger problems, COMPUTER!"

"What?" The computer asked.

"Do a scan on other life forms" Zim said.

"Yes sir" the computer said "finding life forms process: two days" Zim was disappointed that it would take two days but it would all be worth it.

Back at the clubhouse…

"Any luck?" Sam asked Chris as he was searching for any alien species that looked like or resembled Zim.

"Not yet" Chris replied "How's Cathy doing?"

She's still recovering" Sam said "But she should be fine tomorrow". Across the room Danny and John were treating Cathy's leg injuring.

"I'm sorry Cathy got hurt" Sam said.

"It's not your fault" Chris said as he kissed Sam on the forehead, she suddenly blushed at what Chris said.

"I love you".

"I love you too" She replied, as Chris and Sam were enjoying each other's company and trying to find out the alien species that resembled their friend Zim Danny, Cathy and John were snickering at Chris's and Sam's "moment". For the rest of the weekend the MBC (or any of the other kids for that matter) didn't see Zim at all, finally on Monday the computer gave the results for the search.

"Process done five life forms found" The computer said, the first three life froms came from Zim's house but the other two really surprised Zim. They were coming from Cathy's house! But that was it, no other life forms were found at all so why should he worry about "her".

"Well that's one problem out of my antenna" Zim said to himself "She's not here".

Later at school…

"Uh… Chris and Sam humans?" Zim said to Chris and Sam as he walked to their lockers.

"Yes Zim?" both asked with a mean look on their faces.

"About what happened, I didn't know the gnome security system went berserk and injured your friend" He said.

"Gnome security system?" Chris thought to himself "What is a gnome security system?"

"I guess I'm s….sor…ry" Zim tried to say as if he was choking the words out, Chris and Sam looked at each other and knew Zim was sorry about what happened.

"Its okay Zim" Sam said.

"Thank you, I MUST LEAVE TO CLASS NOW!" Zim said as he marched to class, In the classroom Cathy gave Zim a nasty look and Danny greeted Zim by shooting a spitball at his head. Chris and Sam took their seats and watched what happened.

"He didn't mean it" Sam told Cathy.

"Good morning class todays lesson is-" Mr. Fusster was interrupted by a phone under his desk.

"Yes hello? Really?" Mr. Fusster asked on the phone "Okay thank you Mrs. Rollins, Class it appears we have another new student". By the window Cathy saw the same cat from Saturday and turned back to see a girl a little taller than Zim. She was wearing a black and purple striped shirt, black boots and earing's come in. she had purple hair and mascara on her eyes, Zim watched in horror as he saw and recognized who it was.

"Class say hello to Tak" Mr. Fusster said.

"N…NO…NO!" Zim said in terror.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: In the cafeteria.

"Oh Cathy my love!" Jeremy said as he walked towards the table where Cathy and her friends sat.

"EEK!" she shrieked and hid behind Sam.

"Hey did you guys see what the new girl Tak is doing to Zim?" Jeremy asked as he took a seat next to Chris.

"No" the four replied, Jeremy pointed across the room to show the four what was happening. Tak had dumped all the contents on her tray onto Zim and he got up running and screaming around the room with oddest sight, he skin was… Burning and smoking?

"Poor guy" Sam said "Tak is giving him a real hard time".

"Serves him right" Danny said.

"Danny!" Sam said "He didn't mean anything about what happened to Cathy".

"Well I guess your right" Danny said even though he was still mad at Zim, suddenly he felt something on his jacket and he turned around to see Zim hanging on to it and shivering with fear.

"Danny human even though you are still mad at me for what happened" Zim said "Zim must request access to hide in your clothing known as a jacket and even though I cannot withstand the unwashed smell it gives off I must ask for the shelter of your jacket".

"Well..Uh…" Danny said.

"Excuse me you five" A British voice said, the kids turned around to see it was Tak "I am looking for my old friend Zim and I was wondering if you've seen him".

"Nope" Cathy said.

"No" Danny said.

"Uh-Uh" Sam said.

"No I haven't" Chris said.

"Haven't seen him" Jeremy said.

"Well if you do tell him I want to speak to him in private" Tak said and turned around.

"Um…Tak?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam?" Tak asked in an icy voice.

"If you call Zim your old friend, then why were you doing everything in your power to make him miserable?" Sam asked, Tak turned around to face Sam and gave her an icy look.

"That is none of your concern Sam" Tak said and she walked away.

"Well that was awkward" Danny said and turned around "Hey Zim are you…" But Zim had disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Zim's secret revealed.

Later in the park Cathy, Danny, Chris and Sam were working on the rest of the snow fort, Chris even let John help out! But Sam started to get worried about Zim and wondered where he was.

"Hey Sam are you ok?" Chris asked her.

"Huh? ... Oh yeah I'm okay Chris" Sam said to her blue haired boyfriend.

"Hey losers!" Mark yelled as he, Roy and Ralph walked towards them.

"What is it this time Mark?" Danny asked in an annoyed voice.

"I promised Wendy we would meet her in this part of the park" Mark said "So move it or lose it!" And he pushed Danny into the snow, that got him mad and he started to attack Mark.

"Get out of here Mark we were here first!" Cathy said.

"Oh Cathy where are you my love?" Jeremey asked and Cathy ran up a tree to hide from Jeremy.

"Oh there you are!" Jeremy said.

"Like Mare where are you?" Wendy asked and she caught sight of the others "Like what are they doing here?".

"Get out of the way Losers!" Mark said and soon everyone was yelling at each other when suddenly…

BOOM!

The kids heard the biggest explosion they ever heard and realized it came from an alley not too far from the park, once the kids got to the exact location they saw Zim in a corner of the alley while Tak stood above him and she was holding a futuristic weapon while in another corner in the alley GIR and minimoose was cornered by MIMI.

"You not only ruined my life once but twice Zim!" Tak said "And now I'm going to ruin you!"

"Your just jealous Tak that the tallest gave me this mission and not you!" Zim said as he pointed in Tak's face and she gave him a swift hard punch in the face, as that happened his contact lense's and wig fell off and his face revealed two dark red eyes and a pair of antenna. The kids were staring at the face of an Irken.

"We've been through this Zim" Tak said "Your not an invader the tallest lied-" Danny threw a snowball so hard that is knocked Tak off her feet and her human form seemed to…Flicker?  
"You are Irken!" Cathy yelled at the invader.

"Like, what's an Irken?" Wendy asked, Cathy suddenly stretched her arm to punch the alien but Zim's PAK drew out spider-like legs to avoid the attack, Wendy, Jeremy, Mark, Roy and Ralph couldn't believe what they were seeing! Mark was too freaked out to use his phone to video tape the whole thing.

"Um… guys you may want to see this" Jeremy said, the kids and Irken turned around to see Tak's human form deactivate and what was once a normal girl was now a purple eyed, curly antenna Irken with purple clothing similar to Zims.

"MIMI! ATTACK!" Tak yelled and the cat turned into a red eyed robot, MIMI grabbed Mark by the head and threw him into a garbage can and ran over to the other kids to attack them. Suddenly Cathy stretched her arm to hit the robot and a strange disc fell out of its head and Wendy picked up the disc.

"MIMI! RETREAT!" Tak said and the Irken and robot disappeared into a building, the kids turned atround to find Zim but instead they found him and his pets trying to escape but Cathy blocked their exit.

"Out of the way pitiful Rhapsodian girl!" Zim yelled "We must stop Tak from-"

"Like, What's this thing?" Wendy asked as she held the disc.

"That's a SIR unit memory disc it must have Tak's plan in it" Zim said "Give it to Zim!"

"No way! Back off Irken!" Cathy said as she pushed Zim out of the way and drew out a blaster.

"You don't understand Catherine" Zim said "I'm the only one who has the technology that can decode the files!"

"And we're the ones who has the files to decode!" Cathy said.

"AND I'M… EH HAHA I DON'T KNOW!" GIR said.

"Our files your base take us to your Irken base Zim" Cathy said.

"Grrr… Fine" Zim said as he lead to the way to his base with Cathy and the others following him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: into the base.

"Not exactly how me and Sam planned to spend our evening" Chris said as he, Cathy, Danny, Sam, John, Zim (minus his disguise), GIR (minus his disguise), minimoose, Jeremy, Wendy, Mark, Roy and Ralph were in an elevator heading down to Zim's secret base, the kids couldn't believe they were actually going into a secret alien base! Mark was going to film it on his phone but Zim threatened him that he was going to experiment on his organs if he revealed his base.

"Just be lucky I'm letting you human worm babies into my base this far" Zim said.

"We have names you know" Sam said.

"Yes I know but calling you all worm babies makes me sound powerful!" Zim said "We must stop Tak from stealing my mission to conquer this pathetic excuse of a planet!"

"If earths like pathetic and like useless then why are you like trying to take it like over?" Wendy asked.

"Zim does not answer to that" Zim said, the elevator stopped and the door open to reveal a massive room with an impressive and massive looking computer.

"This place Is so cool!" Chris said, Zim just looked at him like he had said the weirdest thing he heard yet.

"Yes I suppose it is what you call…cool" Zim said, Zim entered the disc in the slot and waited for the screen to turn on. But it didn't so he bang on the panel and the screen showed an old factory.

"The old factory?" Mark asked.

"What does that have to do with Tak's plan?" Sam asked, and then as if on Que Tak's voice came on.

"There it is MIMI" Tak said "The old factory this is where I will plant the drill so I can hollow out the earth's core so I can re-fill it with snacks as an offering to my tallest"

"Who are the tallest?" Danny asked.

"The leaders of my planet" Zim said "They are the ones who gave me this mission to conquer this planet"

"So if there is a taller irken or irkens, then it is choosen to be the leader?" Jeremy asked.

"Exactly" Zim said.

"So you're saying since I'm the tallest in the monster buster club I should be the leader?" Danny asked.

"I think so" Zim replied.

"Zim may have gotten those two humans to help him defeat me" Tak said "But maybe those other humans won't notice considering that… the humans are not all that bright at all".

"Well it's nice to know that your kind thinks so highly of us Zim" Sam said, suddenly the base began to shake.

"It's starting!" Cathy said.

"COMPUTER!" Zim yelled

"WHAAAT?" the computer asked in a bored voice.

"He sounds just like our history teacher" Danny joked.

"Keep a lock eye on the factory while I go stop Tak" Zim said "Her little joke has gone on far enough!"

"We're coming too" Cathy said as she stretched her arm on to Zim's shoulder "Someone's got to shut that drill off"

"Fine we shall take my voot cruiser!" Zim said.

"Hey are there video games in here?" Jeremy asked.

"No not really" the computer said.

"Can you turn on a cartoon?" John asked.

"Master has asked me to keep me on the keep an eye on the old factory" the computer said.

"Aw man!" John said, Zim's voot cruiser lifted off from inside the roof and flew towards the factory. Inside the cruiser Chris and Sam noticed that Zim had a troubled look on his face.

"Hey Zim you okay?" Chris asked the troubled irken.

"Eh? Oh yes Zim is fine" Zim said "It's just that… the more time I spend on this planet it's like I like living on this planet and that I almost miss the thwarting of my plans".

"Zim it's life" Sam said with a warm smile "You can do what makes you happy".

"Great first I ask the humans for help and now I'm taking advice from them" Zim said "But I guess your right Chris and Sam humans I should do what makes me happy"

"Really?" Chris asked"  
"YES BECAUSE I… AM…ZIM! THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE!" Zim said with all his pride and confidence, Chris and Sam just rolled their eyes and smile.

"Once we get to the factory one of us needs to deactivate the drill" Chris said.

"I vote you Chris!" Danny said, the other four kids just stared at him "What? Do you really think I can turn off an alien machine when I can't even figure out Cathy's Rhapsodian stick pole?"

"Good point" Chris said.

"I'll go and stop Tak" Zim said.

"Alright then it's settle" Sam said.

"Don't go running off Irken Invader I don't trust just yet" Cathy said, Zim just looked at her. The voot cruiser landed in front of the factory and Cathy and her friends exited the ship and entered the old factory and they started to search for the drill to hollow out the earth.

"Hey guys I found it!" Cathy said as she stood in front of impressive and gigantic looking drill.

"Good work Cathy!" Sam said.

"Now how do we turn this thing off?" Danny asked.

"No need to!" A familiar icy voice said, the four turned around to see a very annoyed looking Tak holding a Irken gun "All four of you already pushed all of my buttons!"

"So what do you guys think the others are doing right now?" Danny asked his friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: My tallest we have contacted a bunch of kids.

In the base John was reading GIR and Minimoose a comic book called "Revenge of the lava beings from mars".

"And so our hero Captain Kurt was piloting the planet mercury so he could use it against the lava beings who were using the mars to squish all life on earth!" He said in a heroic voice.

"Just like master and big head boy!" GIR exclaimed.

"What?" John asked.

"What?" GIR asked.

"Never mind" John replied, Across the room Jeremy, Mark, Roy, Ralph and Wendy were starting to get bored. Beside the fact that they were in an alien base, there was nothing for them to do that was fun.

"Hey Jeremy you have something on your shirt" Mark said.

"Where?" Jeremy asked as he was looking for the so-called spot.

"Right here!" Mark said as he placed his finger on his shirt and flicked his nose, while the other three boys laughed and Wendy rolled her eyes the computer started to ring.

"IN COMING TRANSMISSION FROM THE MASSIVE" it said "Accept?"

"Massive what?" Mark asked.

"YES!" GIR yelled.

"Wait, Massive what?" Mark asked again, suddenly the screen flickered to live and the kids saw two aliens that were similar to Zim but in very different ways. One was wearing red clothing while the other wore purple clothing and both were very tall, as tall as an adult perhaps.

"Who are these guys?" The purple one asked the red one.

"I don't know but why would Zim make GIR such an ugly disguise?" The red one asked while he pointed at Mark.

"Hey!" Mark snapped, GIR suddenly popped up from behind Wendy's shoulder.

"Hi almighty tallest!" GIR said "Have you met Zim's new friends? Master's been making a lot of new friends since we moved into single town!"

"Single town? You mean you guys aren't residing in that city with the big head kid anymore?" Red asked.

"Big head? You like mean my like cousin Dib?" Wendy asked the aliens.

"Yeah that one" Purple replied.

"Why are we wasting our time asking these kids questions and wasting our time to check up on Zim? His missions not real anyway" Red told purple.

"Yeah I wanted to see the look on his face when we told" Purple said "Hey where is he anyway?"

"He's with Cathy, Sam, Danny and my big brother Chris fighting an alien that looks like him" John said "Only she's got purple clothing and purple eyes that look just like… Yours!" He pointed to purple.

"You mean Tak?" Purple asked.

"Didn't Zim shoot her into space?" Red asked.

"Yeah she must be finishing him off for us by now" Purple replied and the two aliens started laughing.

"Wow you guys aren't very nice" Jeremy said, the tallest just looked at Jeremy like he had said the dumbest thing yet.

"Kid we're the tallest we don't do nice" Red said.

"GIR, Minimoose give Zim our best regards" Purple said "But since we don't have any never mind!" and the two aliens went back to laughing.

"Like who were those guys?" Wendy asked the computer.

"Those two were the almighty tallest the rulers of irk and the irkens" The computer replied "Their jobs is check on the other invaders progress for operation impending doom 2".

"Operation impending doom 2?" Ralph asked.

"A plan for galactic conquest"

"What did they mean by Zim's mission is fake?" John asked.

"Zim was responsible for ruining operation impending doom 1 by nearly destroying the irken civilization and killing all the previous invaders" The computer replied "The tallest and control brains banished him to foodcourtia, but when he heard about operation impending doom 2 he wanted to prove to the tallest he could be an invader so they gave him a fake mission to conquer earth".

"Well I don't like them" Jeremy said.

"Yeah they treat Zim like dirt" John said "But I think he's cool".

"Someone's actually standing out for Zim?" The computer asked "This must be what you humans call a sign of the apocalypse!".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Danny you are one lucky guy.

Inside the old factory Tak was preparing to kill the MBC and carry out her evil plan to hollow out the earth and humiliate Zim.

"You humans may have discovered my evil plans to conquer the earth, but none of you will live to tell the tale!" Tak said in an icy voice.

"Now Tak we're all reasonable species here" Chris said as he drew out his blaster and started to shoot at her. Tak however drew out spider like legs from her PAK and climbed the wall to avoid the attack.

"That fool Zim made the wrong choice to ruin my life twice and teamed up with you Monster Buster Club kids" Tak said "It's no wonder he ran off".

"What do mean? Zim would never run off" Cathy said as she started to blast at Tak, the wall started to shake and the five looked out one of the old windows to see Zim In his voot cruiser and he was trying to knock down the building.

"What the? That idiot!" Tak said as she ran outside.

"Now to turn this thing off" Chris said as he turned to the machine, but all the technology looked unfamiliar to him "How do you turn Irken technology off?!"

"Zim you idiot cut that out!" Tak yelled "Or I'll destroy you!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Zim asked "You are no longer in possession of your ship!"

"Yes but if you hadn't flung me to a planet of scrap metal I would never have made this!" Tak said with an evil smile, She ran behind the factory and came back a minute later with a ship that was twice her old ship's size.

"Oh Irk" Zim said to himself and he flew off to avoid Tak's now attacking ship, Chris was still looking for any possible ways to shut off Tak's drill.

"Chris! Look out!" Sam yelled as giant molten lava chunks flew out of the sides of the drill.

"Close one, thanks Sam" Chris said as he moved out of the way in time.

"Testing testing 123" Mark said on the speakers.

"Mark!?" The four kids yelled

"How'd you get on the speakers?" Danny asked.

"Zim's computer…. Hey what did you do?" Mark asked the computer.

"I HACKED INTO THE FACTORIES MAIN SYSTEM, I CAN NOW CONTROL THE ENTIRE FACTORY" The computer said "Your very welcome".

"Can you hack into Zim's spaceship so we can see what's happening to him?" Roy asked.

"Fine one screen and that's it" The computer said and it turned to Zim's voot cruiser camera.

"Give up Zim!" Tak yelled.

"Never!" Zim yelled back, he was trying to go through the maze of molten lava and he almost crashed into some if he didn't see where he was going. Tak was hitting Zim with everything she had and anything she could think of.

"COMPUTER!" Zim yelled "Find any weakness's on Tak's ship!"

"YES SIR" The computer said "PROCESS TIME HOWEVER WILL TAKE TWO MINUTES".

"Anything yet Chris?" Danny asked Chris as he was still trying to turn off the drill/

"Not yet" Chris groaned, a gap opened up and he and Sam leapt out of the way In time.

"Earth can't take any more of this Chris!" Sam yelled.

"I'm trying to find out how to turn this thing off still! I've never used irken technology before!" Chris yelled back, suddenly a wall fell down onto Cathy's legs and trapped her.

"CATHY!" Danny yelled as he ran to help her out.

"Thanks Danny" Cathy said.

"No problem" He replied, once again the two kids began to stare into each other's eyes and forgetting the world around them.

"Hello! Lovebirds? Maybe you two can like tell each other you like each other when earth is like saved!" Wendy yelled on the microphone.

"Danny likes me?" Cathy thought to herself.

"Cathy likes me?" Danny thought to himself, in space Zim was still waiting for the process to be complete.

"PROCESS COMPLETE NO WEAKNESS'S FOUND" The computer said.

"SON OF A FOOZZLE!" Zim yelled.

"Zim language!" Cathy said on his microphone, there were no weak spot's and he couldn't defeat Tak if there were no weak spot's. Suddenly the computer got an idea, he whispered to idea to the kids.

"So this should work?" Roy asked.

"If Tak's SIR unit is within range of it's memory disc, we'll be able to remote control MIMI with GIR" The computer said.

"Okay you Zim's robot" Mark said "Make Tak's robot go crazy".

"OKEY DOKEY!" GIR squealed, Zim was still trying to avoid the attacks but his ship couldn't take much more of it. In Tak's ship MIMI'S eyes turned from red to blue and she began to hit herself.

"DOODEY DOODEY DOODEY!" GIR squealed as he controlled MIMI, MIMI was soon under GIR'S full control and she began to rip and hit buttons and wires in Tak's ship.

"MIMI! NO STOP!" Tak yelled "NO STOP! YOUR RUINING EVERYTHING! NO!" Tak's ship was spiraling out of control and the pod popped out of the cockpit, the ship suddenly stopped and Tak looked up to see two tentacles that had retracted from Zim's ship and they were holding her ship. Chris was soon running out of ideas to turn off the machine, Cathy was looking for any possible ways also when she saw something behind the drill.

"Hey guys have we tried this?" She asked her friends.

"As humans would say it" Zim began "GAME SET AND MATCH!" the tentacles threw the ship, Tak, MIMI and all into space.

"CURSE YOU ZIM!" Tak yelled.

"Now to stop the drill!" Zim said, but as he turned around he saw the lava going back into the earth's core "Er… I guess I can take credit for that too".

"Good work guys!" Sam said as she high fived Cathy and Danny and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek, the four were standing behind a giant ON/OFF button that controlled the drill.

"Now why can't science class be that easy?" Danny asked Chris, at the base the kids began to celebrate.

"Super John helps save the day again!" John said in a heroic pose, if the computer head eye's he would roll them.

"Now to land the voot cruiser carefully" Zim said as he piloted the ship, the ship suddenly crashed into side of the factory and it began to fall.

"That didn't sound good" Zim said "Oh well".

"Come on guys!" Sam said as the MBC ran out of the now crumbling factory.

"Cathy look out!" Danny yelled as he pushed Cathy out of the way.

"Thanks Danny" Cathy said.

"Your welcome Cath" Danny said.

"Hello earth worm babies" Zim said as he walked towards the four kids, the five turned to see the now destroyed factory.

"If anyone asks we say it was an earthquake" Chris said.

"Agreed" Zim replied.

"Hey guys!" John said as he, Jeremy, Ralph, Roy, Mark, Wendy, GIR and Minimoose walked toward (Minimoose actually floated) the five.

"We saw everything and it was amazing" mark said.

"The spaceship battle" Roy said.

"The molten lava" Ralph said.

"And Tak being like flung into space!" Wendy said, suddenly there was a bright light and an explosion. After moving the smoke and dust cleared up the kids saw who was in the smoke, Tak had somehow regained control of her ship and MIMI and crash landed on earth. She was now furiously angry in front of them with MIMI and her weapon.

"YOU STUPID HUMANS RUINED EVERYTHIG! AND NOW I'M GOING TO RUIN ALL OF YOU!" She yelled as she almost pulled the trigger, suddenly a bright light caught her and MIMI and pulled towards a vacuator Zim was holding.

"No one's going to destroy them and get away with it! NO ONE!" Zim yelled as he held the canister Tak and MIMI were now in "Once again Tak you lay defeated in the Zim hands of ZIM!"

Thanks Zim" Cathy said "Maybe not all irkens are bad".

"Eh? Oh uh… Your welcome" Zim said, Cathy then turned to face Danny.

"Danny?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah Cathy?" He asked.

"Earlier when Wendy said we liked each other after we defeat Tak" Cathy said "I just wondered do you like me?" Danny suddenly felt butterflies his stomach and realized Cathy probably liked him too.

"Yes Cathy I do like you" Danny replied, Cathy jumped up and down with joy.

"I like you too Danny!" She said and she pressed her lips up to his.

"Danny you are one lucky guy" Danny thought to himself, the kids (even Zim and Mark) smiled at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Goodbye single town.

The next day was a normal one in single town, except now single town middle school was minus one student because Tak was sent to the galactic authorities and Mark and the others promised to keep the MBC a secret. Zim threatened them that he would take out their organs if they didn't, But the strange green glowing house was now gone and all that remained was a large dirt pile. In the park Zim, GIR and Minimoose were saying goodbye to their new friends.

"BYE SILLY GIRL AND POINTY HAIR!" GIR said as he shook Cathy's and Danny's hands goodbye.

"Bye GIR" Cathy said.

"We'll miss you little guy" Danny said.

"You know Zim you can stay here in single town if you want" Chris said.

"Yeah you can even become a Monster Buster Club member" Sam said.

"Zim should be… Flattered by your offers" Zim said "But it's not like I miss my old old nemesis, but it's just that this city isn't anything like that last one we were in, plus too many humans yell at Zim".

"Remember Zim it's your life" Chris said "You can do what makes you happy".

"Yes right, well thank you humans and goodbye" Zim said and the voot cruiser flew out of site.

"Now back to the important matter at hand" Danny said as he and Cathy held hands "The snowfort!"

"Uh…Danny?" Cathy asked as she pointed to the now-melted snow fort.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"It must've melted when the earth's core was being hollowed out" Sam said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny and Cathy yelled in despair, in the voot cruiser GIR heard them.

"Master they sound just like you!" GIR said.

"Humans and Rhapsodians" Zim mumbled to himself and smiled.

"I can't believe the snow fort melted" Danny complained as he and his friends walked back to the clubhouse.

"Well me and Sam have something that might surprise you two" Chris said.

"What is it?" Cathy asked excitedly.

"You'll see" Sam said, at the clubhouse Chris pulled the lever and the activated the headquarters. Chris pressed a button and a large door opened to reveal Tak's ship, Chris and Sam brought it back to clubhouse to try and repair it. The four kids saw their new alien ship and they had the biggest smiles they had.

THE END

I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR MONSTER BUSTER CLUB

ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND MARATHON AND NICKLEDEON AND NICKTOONS.

STARRING

Invader Zim

GIR

Minimoose

Cathy smith

Danny Jackson

Sam

Chris

John

Tak

MIMI

Mark

Jeremy

Roy

Ralph

Wendy

Also starring

Mr. Hugo smith

Mrs. Rollins

Mr. Fusster

Zim's computer


End file.
